Choices
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: Many teens have to make a lot of choices. Some more important then others and others lead to violent ends. Told by Frannie and maybe Carrie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

She walks down the street. Her hand in her pocket feels the vibration of her phone. It hasn't stopped ringing for 10 minutes now. She knows who it is. Her mother. She knows she should answer it because her mother is probably panicking to her Aunt but she knows how much deep shit she will be in. If you're wondering what she done. She,yet again, had a fight in school and decided to run away without telling anyone. She sit in the park, watching children play on the swings dressed up as bunnies because it's Easter time.

 **Frannie's POV:**

I watch the kids play on the park. I know how much my mom is probably worrying and my aunt, my step-dad too. I do want to go back but I know I will most likely be grounded till Summer. Sure, my step-dad sticks up for me to try and get me lighter punishments but he won't this time. I look at my watch, which I can use to call people, to see it is 17:46. I have been missing for 4 hours now.

I hate school. I only have a few friends and one really good friend, who I won't be able to hang out with now. It's so annoying because he was an idiot and started saying things to me and I'm not very good at controlling my anger so I hit him. The teacher was screaming at me and I was getting into all the trouble, so I ran off. She called for me to come back but I didn't listen. I'm hoping my mom will allow me to be home-schooled.

Yet again my watch begins to vibrate. I look down to see it isn't my mother, this time, it's my step-dad, Peter Quinn. I sigh, _time to face the music_ , I think as I answer my call.

 _ **PhoneCall: (F - Frannie) (P - Peter)**_

 **F -** Hello.

 **P -** Frannie! Where the hell have you been!?

 **F -** I'm just at the park. No big deal.

 **P -** No big deal? Your mother is freaking out like everyone else and your mom has tracked down, she's on her way.

 **F -** Ugh. Great.

 **P -** It's your own fault and she's pretty pissed. You're going to be in deep shit.

 **F -** I know. How did she know where I was because she had that chip taken out of my phone..

 **P -** If I tell you this, don't freak out... She put a chip in your watch.

 **F -** You have got to be kidding me! Can't I have any privacy?! I thought for once I was trusted enough. I'm 13-years-old. I'm not a baby anymore.

 **P -** I know but your mom worries about you. Just like I do and your aunt. A lot of people worry about you.

 _I spot my mother's car pull up._

 **F -** I gotta go. Bye.

"Frannie Mathison!" My mom shouts as she walks to me. I can see the anger in her face but also the relief. "How dare you get into trouble in school and then run off, without telling anyone, where the fuck you are?!"

"You don't even know what happened!"

"I know that you hit someone and your teacher explained everything to me. Do you know how worried I was!?"

"I dont know why! When you have a fucking tracker on my watch!"

"Don't you dare use that language with me! Do you understand? You scarred the fuck out of me! This is exactly the reason I had the tracker attached to your phone!"

"Well, I don't want it." I throw my watch to the ground. "I'm glad, he told me so I didn't have to be lied too!"

"Who told you?"

"Quinn!"

"Come on!" She grabs my arm and begins to drag me to her car. "You're in more trouble when we get home..."

 _ **HomelandHomelandHomelandHomelandHomeland**_ _ **HomelandHomelandHomelandHomeland**_

 _ **A/N**_ _ **I know it's short but this is just a introduction, the chapter will get longer. I promise it will get better. PLEASE, please REVIEW! Follow and Favorite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Frannie's POV:**

The car ride home is silent, staring out the side window. I feel bad for telling mom that Quinn told me about the tracer but it was in the heat of the moment. I also know it was wrong for me to run away. I hit him because he was testing me. He knows when I get too angry I snap and I did. I've been getting in trouble a lot lately.

We pull and I quickly enter the house attempting to run upstairs. I ending up being pulled back by the hood of my hoodie.

"You're not going no where!" Quinn says in a calm but angry voice. I just huffed.

My mom closes the door and we just stand in the hall in silence. It's like this for a good three minutes, until I speak up.

"So, erm, how long am I grounded for?" I ask looking down my blue converse.

"Look at me and I will tell you." My mom said in a stern tone. I look up. "You're grounded for two weeks and you have lost your phone for a week."

"What? How am I supposed to cope without it. What if I'm in trouble and I can't get in touch with you and I get hurt?" I ask the tone in my voice rises.

"Don't raise your voice at me! You're not going anywhere anyway and when you have to go to school, someone will drop you off and pick you up. You wonder why " I shake my head this isn't fair.

"Why do you need my phone? Are you going to put a tracker or no!? You're going to put one in my tooth the way you are!" I shout at the top of the voice, I have never shouted this loud, Ever. I look at them before pushing past a shocked Quinn and slamming my bedroom door.

 **Carrie's POV:**

"How could you tell her about the tracker in her watch?" I ask my husband as he sits opposite me on the table in the kitchen. I was annoyed at him for telling Frannie but he would have had a good reason.

"I called her, she picked up and then she said how could you have known she was here because she has no tracker in her phone, so I told her." He explained. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just have to put a tracker somewhere else."

"Maybe not in her tooth though." He jokes. We laugh at the thought.

"No. I was thinking maybe her hoodie. She's wears that a lot." I say and Quinn nods in agreement.

I know it probably seems bad me getting all of these trackers but I only do it because I care about her and if anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to figure myself. I love her so much and so does Quinn.

1 hour later:

"Frannie! Come on! Dinner's ready!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. I'm coming, she yells. I hear her walk accross the hall and her feet coming down the stairs. I smile and she gives a weak smile back still angry at me.

"Look Frannie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the watch in your watch but it is only to protect you, that's what you haven't realise. I'm not doing because I want to be and a bad mom or I want to see you suffer because I don't. I love you more than anything in the world." I say looking her straight in the eye.

She smiles. A real proper smile. Not weak. "I love you too. Both of you. I understand but I get angry sometimes. I get that off you." Frannie says looking at me. She's not wrong there.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait but here''s chapter 2. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
